Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party is the sixteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station, "All's Fair". Plot The Vicar is planning a garden party to fund a trip to the seaside for underprivileged children. Edward wants to help and, when the Vicar forgets to put posters up, Edward has them put on his boiler, tender and coaches. Bertie later teases Trevor about being old, but Trevor forgets all about it with the happiness of giving children rides. Bertie later tries to go through the field to drop off some passengers, but gets stuck in the mud and has to be pulled out. Bertie apologises to Trevor, and the party is a success. Characters * Edward * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Diesel (deleted scene) Locations * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * The Scrapyards * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Hault Trivia * The Marklin engine made an appearance as a scrap engine. * In early UK releases and most US releases, Trevor's theme is missing in the beginning. The music is also missing when Trevor tells Edward that the vicar forgot to put up the posters and Edward tells Trevor not to worry. * In the US version, Bertie says "People have come from all over the island." before Trevor goes to the loop, while in the UK narration he says "Edward's idea is really working!". * Diesel was to be in the story but was removed. * In Germany, this episode is named "A Really Useful Party". The Italian title is "Be Useful". In Japan, this episode is called "Trevor and the Nice Party". The Finnish title of this episode is called, "Edward, Trevor and Unmatched Power and Celebrations". Goofs * In the opening scene and some scenes of Bertie talking to Trevor, studio equipment is visible at the very top of the screen. * When Trevor circles around at the start, he runs over some pipes. * Bertie only thanks Trevor, even though it was Terence who had pulled him out of the mud. * During the close up of Bertie's wheels in the mud, he appears to let off steam, but in the next shot, the steam is gone. * The people at the garden party are standing on blu-tak or are attached to clear plastic bases. * When Edward puffs by Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. Similarly, Trevor's eyes are slightly wonky in shots where he is wearing his sad face mask. Gallery File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUStitlecard.PNG|Restored US title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty.PNG Image:EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty.jpg|Bertie and Trevor Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty2.jpg|Diesel in a deleted scene Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG|Puffa or the Marklin engine? Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty6.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty8.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty9.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty10.PNG|Bertie Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty11.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty12.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty13.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty17.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty18.png Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty20.PNG|Edward and Trevor Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty22.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty23.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty24.PNG|Edward passing Wellsworth signalbox Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty25.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty26.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty27.PNG|Edward's driver Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty28.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty29.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty30.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty31.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty32.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty33.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty34.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty35.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty36.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty37.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty38.PNG|Edward's tender Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty39.PNG|Trevor sleeping Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty40.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty41.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty42.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty43.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty44.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty45.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty46.PNG|Jem Cole Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty47.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty48.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty49.PNG|Trevor rounds Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty50.PNG|Bertie stuck Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty51.PNG|Bertie's back stuck Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty52.PNG|Terence and Bertie Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty53.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty54.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty55.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty56.PNG Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty57.PNG|The Reverend and Edward's driver Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty58.PNG|Trevor sleeping Image:Edward,TrevorandtheParty59.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty60.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - British Narration|UK narration File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - American Narration|American narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes